


George Russell's Magic Fingers

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 8277 words of porn, Anal Fingering, Foreplay, George Russell's fingers, M/M, Porn with some plot, Sleeping around, Smut, another one of my low budget amateur pornos, mostly porn with some plot, sex therapist George for a moment, supportive friend alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: George's talented fingers become quite well known among his colleagues, and it somehow ends up with him finally getting boyfriend.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/George Russell, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, George Russell/Lance Stroll, George Russell/Lance Stroll/Esteban Ocon, Lando Norris/George Russell, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	George Russell's Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic stemmed from me looking at George's fingers, which are very long and pretty, and it blossomed into this. as I always say now with any smut content I write, I'm so sorry if it sounds like a low budget amateur porno <3

George knew he had nice hands. From time to time he joked that he could become a hand model if his racing career went south, and he figured that was the end of his hands' noteworthy qualities. 

He had been having lunch with his friends one busy day when he cracked the same joke. It got a laugh, as it usually did, and George didn't really notice the look Charles gave him, studying his hands intently and his tongue darting between his lips for a quick second.

"Whoever gets to have those long fingers of yours inside them sure is lucky then, hmm?" Charles said, nodding to George's hand which was wrapped around a cup.

George flushed a warm red colour and looked down at his lap in an attempt to hide it. The rest of his friends laughed, Alex clapping him on the shoulder and nearly falling out of his seat. He peeked up to meet Charles' gaze, dark and almost predatory. It made him shudder and he was almost too stunned to think of something to say at first.

"Uh, well, I'm not with anybody at the moment, so currently there's nobody in that lucky position," George choked out after a moment. 

That seemed to put an end to the awkward conversation, with Lando quickly chattering about something he saw online recently that was apparently very funny. George was admittedly a little glad to finish their lunch and go about his day, busying himself with the things that were asked of him by the team until early evening.

He had been about to head back to where he was staying for the week when Charles appeared from around a corner and grabbed his arm. George was a bit surprised and nearly reflexively jumped back away from him.

"Oh, hey," he greeted, calming down once he realized who it was, "what's up? I was just about to turn in for the night."

Charles looked around to make sure there was nobody else nearby before stepping closer to George and putting a hand on his shoulder, fixing him with the same stare he had pulled earlier.

"I was trying to proposition you at lunch earlier," Charles firmly stated, his voice calm and unwavering. He softly dragged his finger over George's lips.

George tilted his head and stared at him in confusion. He didn't understand what his point was or what he was talking about. When he didn't respond after a few seconds, Charles rolled his eyes and tried a new approach.

"I'm trying to see if you're picking up what I'm putting down," Charles went on, a bit more insistent and slightly irritated. His pouty lips were pursed and he was pulling off that perfect smoldering look that had warranted so many thirsty comments on the internet. George didn't like to admit it but it worked on him too, and he may or may not have dreamt about kissing the breath out of Charles a few times.

"George, I'm asking if you'll have sex with me," Charles sighed with an impatient stamp of his foot when George still wasn't sure what he was talking about.

George blinked a few times and felt himself blush all over for the second time that day. He wondered for a split second if Charles was joking or if he misheard him, but Chatles repeated the question again a second later, slower and more drawn out as if he were talking to a toddler.

“...sure,” George answered without a second thought.

Less than twenty minutes later, Charles was pulling George behind him into his room and shutting the door closed with his foot, backing George up against it and pressing him into a bruising kiss, his tongue exploring the inside of George's mouth. George moaned into it, one hand fisted into Charles' hair and the other gripping his back. Kissing Charles was exactly like he had imagined it; rough, fast, and intense, with Charles easily dominating him and pressing his knee up into his groin.

George let out a loud wail when Charles moved from his lips to his neck, licking and sucking at his skin. He pushed down against Charles' thigh, the friction pleasing against the quickly growing bulge in his jeans. Charles nipped at his skin, and George gasped and tugged sharply on his hair.

"I want your fingers in me," Charles whispered as he quickly pulled his shirt over his head, doing the same to George a second later.

"That can definitely be arranged," George laughed. He shuddered when Charles bent down to kiss his chest, dropping down to his knees as he licked at his stomach. 

The sight of Charles on his knees, staring up at him with lustful eyes and undoing his belt, was the most erotic thing George had seen in his life, and he almost had a hard time believing that it was really happening to him.

"I'm going to suck you and then you're going to open me up," Charles mewled, tugging George's pants and boxers down in one smooth motion, leaving him bare and ready to be devoured.

George was going to say something but lost all ability to think coherently when Charles took his dick in his hand, slipping the sensitive head into his lips and dragging his tongue along the underside. He tipped his head back against the door and had to will himself not to shove himself further into the wet heat of Charles' mouth, squeezing his eyes shut and pulling on the soft hair beneath his fingers

To his relief, Charles didn't seem to want to waste time and swallowed George's length entirely after a few seconds. When George opened his eyes, he looked down to see Charles undoing his own pants and shoving his hand down to touch himself as he bobbed his head on George's cock. It sparked a fluttering heat in his stomach and George was afraid he was going to finish before Charles even got his pants off.

Charles realized that he was close and pulled off, his lips slick with spit and precome which he wiped on the back of his hand.

"Please, finger me," Charles murmured, letting his pants fall to the floor and backing up to sit on the bed. George swallowed and watched Charles invitingly spread his legs, pulling his boxers off tantalizingly slow and batting his eyelashes.

"Do you have anything to use as lube?" George asked as he stepped over to the bed, kneeling in between Charles' legs.

Charles shook his head and sat up, taking George's hand. "I'll use my mouth," he muttered before taking two of George's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue all over them and thoroughly coating them.

George inhaled shakily, transfixed by the feeling of Charles' lips wrapped around his fingers. He didn't make a move to pull his hand away until Charles chose to, his fingers now wet enough for what they were about to do. Charles lay back on the mattress and shifted closer to George, letting his legs fall open further and sprawling his arms out behind him.

"I'm ready," Charles whined breathlessly. He looked far less domineering than he had a couple minutes ago, now willingly submitting himself to George when he had previously been in control of everything.

"You're so fucking pretty like this," George whispered, taking a moment to just appreciate the sight. He reached down and pushed the tip of his finger against Charles' entrance, eliciting a moan from Charles as he tried to push down onto him.

George grinned and teased him for a few more seconds before pushing a finger in. Charles closed his eyes and gripped at the sheets, arching his back in an attempt to get more. 

"Do you like that?" George asked, placing his other hand on Charles' thigh.

Charles frantically nodded his head and cursed in his native French, the meaning lost on George but still sending a shiver of arousal down his spine. He didn't hesitate to add a second finger, letting Charles get used to the penetration before beginning to curl his fingers upwards, searching for the spot that would make Charles twist and cry in pleasure.

He knew he had found it when Charles' legs shook, his porcelain thighs shivering obscenely underneath George's touch, and his back arched off the bed. Words fell from his lips that George didn't even try to understand, and the gasps that Charles let out as he massaged his prostate gave him the confidence to keep going.

"Wait," Charles suddenly panted, sitting up.

George stilled and pulled his fingers away.

"Fuck me, George."

That was exactly what George did. Charles took control once again, pushing George onto his back and climbing onto his lap. George gripped his hips as Charles rode him with practiced ease, and he rolled off of him the moment George came in him and he released onto George's stomach.

There wasn't any cuddling or laying around in bed after that, no sappy pillow talk. Charles wrapped a sheet around his naked body and watched George get dressed, making small talk as if they hadn't just had sex.

"Your hands are absolutely incredible, by the way," Charles whispered in his ear as he escorted George to the door. 

"Oh, uh, thanks," George chuckled as he checked that nothing had fallen out of his pockets, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Apparently, Charles liked to run his mouth even about things that most people considered too private or embarrassing to tell their friends. Or at least that's what George assumed had happened when Lando came up to him a few days later with a wide eyed look on his face and was trying to ask him something. His nervous stuttering made it hard for George to understand what he was trying to say.

"Woah, slow down Lando," George cut him off. 

Lando crossed his arms and took a few deep breaths, staring down at the ground before he was able to look back up at George. He still seemed a bit nervous, but he talked more slowly and clearly this time so George could at least understand him.

"Charles told me about what..you and him did," Lando began, awkwardly fiddling with the edge of his shirt, "and I was wondering if you would do it with me too." He instantly looked down at the ground again and his cheeks were the same shade as the Ferrari Charles got to drive on race weekends.

George wondered who else Charles had told about their hookup but decided not to worry about it at the moment. Whatever he said must have been nothing short of positive, given that another one of his friends was asking to get intimate with him and looking very shy while doing so.

"How about you come see me later tonight, and we can do whatever you want," George murmured, putting a hand on Lando's cheek and smiling reassuringly at him.

Lando gave him a small smile in return, seemingly less embarrassed now that he knew George wasn't judging him, and said, "that sounds nice. I'll see you later then," before shyly embracing him and leaving.

George half expected him to panic and cancel their plans, but Lando was knocking on his door in the evening, dressed casually and with his hands in his pockets in an attempt to seem natural.

Kissing Lando was much different than kissing Charles. It was a lot slower and innocent at first, unlike Charles who was ready to go from the start. George was also the one in control this time, leading Lando over to sit on the bed with him and pulling him into a slow kiss.

Lando seemed very tense at first, stiff in George’s arms. George soothingly rubbed his back and deepened the kiss, and the tension in Lando dissipated as he melted into him.

When he pulled away, Lando was slightly out of breath. He wrapped his arms around George’s neck and shifted to sit in his lap.

“What do you want, Lando?” George asked, brushing a hand through the younger boy’s hair and searching his eyes.

Lando swallowed thickly and was at a loss for words at first. After a few seconds he whispered, "I want you to use your fingers," and trailed his hand down George's arm, squeezing his hand in his own.

"Let's get some of this off then," George purred, tugging Lando's shirt off before unbuttoning his own. Lando eagerly pushed it off his shoulders, running a hand over George's abdomen and leaning in to kiss him once more. 

George parted his lips and mapped the inside of his mouth with his tongue, pleased to hear Lando moan softly and feel his hands gripping at his biceps. As they kissed, George snaked his hand down to unbutton Lando's pants and reached inside, groping his erection through his underwear and squeezing just enough to make Lando moan loudly against his lips. He broke the kiss off only to press his lips to Lando's neck instead, doing his best to pull his jeans off with one hand and continuing to stroke him through his underwear with the other.

"Take yours off too," Lando whined, kicking his pants the rest of the way off and over the side of the bed. 

George grinned and took his hands off him for long enough to undo his belt and get his pants off, the two of them left in their underwear, which George made quick work of removing while pressing soft kisses all over Lando's chest and shoulders. 

"Turn around for me, I'm just gonna go get something," George said, pulling away from Lando. He stood up and hurried over to the bathroom, searching through his toiletries bag until he found a bottle of lube that he always tossed in the bag, just in case he ended up needing it. 

Striding back to the bed, George bit his lip and appreciated the sight of Lando sitting on his knees, facing the wall as he had been instructed to. George seated himself behind Lando and pulled him to sit with his back against George's chest, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and popping open the cap on the bottle.

"Tell me if it get's to be too much, okay?" George murmured in his ear as he squeezed some of the gel onto his hand. Lando nodded and briefly glanced over his shoulder at George. His lips were bright and swollen from being kissed and his cheeks were a gorgeous pink, and George wondered how someone could look so filthy and so innocent at the same time.

The lube was cold at first, and he rubbed it over his index and middle finger to slick them up and to make it warmer. After making sure the lube was amply spread, George carefully began to ease a finger into Lando, who threw his head back and groaned softly at the penetration. If George were to guess, he would say that Lando perhaps had never done this before, and a small part of him was glad to know that Lando trusted him enough to do it for the first time with him.

It was not the time for speculation though, and George shook the thoughts from his head and focused on keeping still to let Lando get used to the feeling. The smaller Brit inhaled shakily and George could feel the muscles in his thighs tense up and relax before he settled into it and George began to move his finger. He wrapped his other arm around Lando's chest to support him.

George slowly added a second finger, with Lando groaning at the added stretch and gripping George's thigh in one hand. Once his breathing steadied, George began to curl his fingers, slow and steady at first. Lando was warm and tight around him and as much as he would have loved to feel that same heat around his dick, George wanted to see if he could make Lando come just with his hands.

"Oh fuck, George, keep doing that," Lando moaned, closing his eyes and moving his hips in time with the motions of George's hand.

Kissing at his neck once more, George continued to stroke his fingers into Lando, himself enjoying the high pitched sounds and gasps coming from him. He experimentally scissored his fingers apart, which made Lando shudder and practically become dead weight in his arms. 

George curled his fingers deeper and faster, readjusting his hold on Lando and stroking his chest with his thumb. Lando's cries got increasingly louder as he worked him open, and it wasn't long until Lando quivered in his arms and came onto the bedsheets. 

"Holy shit," Lando panted as George slipped his fingers out of him, "you are very talented with your hands."

"Thanks," George chuckled. 

Lando crawled out of his lap and turned around, glancing down at George's erection before shuffling closer and wrapping his hand around him in a fist. George moaned and involuntarily bucked up into his hand, grateful to finally be getting off himself. It didn't take long for him to finish, coming into Lando's hand and nearly collapsing back into the sheets.

Then, just as it had gone with Charles, they were back to being two friends hanging out again, the fact that they had just brought each other to orgasm not mentioned at all.

"Is it alright if I use your shower before I head out? I'd rather get the Vaseline off my thighs before putting my pants back on," Lando asked, reaching between his legs to wipe away some of the lube that had gotten all over his thighs.

"Yeah, go ahead," George responded. He lay there on the bed and watched Lando gather his clothes before disappearing into the bathroom, the sound of the water running starting a few seconds later.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before getting up to get his own clothes, only bothering to put his underwear on and setting his shirt and pants on the other side of the bed. George lay back against the pillows and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. Out of curiosity, he decided to text Charles and find out what he had told Lando.

**so what did you say to lando lol?** George texted. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long for an answer, knowing it would probably make him anxious. To his relief, Charles read the message a second later and responded quickly.

**just that your fingers fucked me better than any cock ive ever sat on :)** Charles answered, which made George blush slightly even though they weren't talking face to face. A couple seconds later, Charles added, **did he ask you about it lmao?**

 **uhh yeah and we just finished 'doin it'** , George typed back. Charles congratulated him, which was a little funny in George's opinion, and praised his talented fingers once more.

**did you tell anybody else?** George asked, not sure if he wanted the answer to be yes or no.

**just Pierre. if anybody else knows, then either him or lando is to blame, not me :0** Charles replied. George chuckled, figuring Pierre wouldn't tell anyone about his friend's sex life, given he wasn't bold enough to be _that_ oversharing.

Lando came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, his hair damp and his clothes back on. George had enough dignity to throw his shirt on too and chatted with him for a few more minutes until Lando left, going across the hall to where he was staying. 

Wandering into the bathroom to shower himself, George assumed that was the end of his coworkers wanting to be fingered by him. That wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy it, he certainly did, but he would rather be in a relationship with someone if the chance arose. A particular someone always came into his mind whenever he considered that possibility, and George did his best to forget about that as he stood under the hot water, washing away the remnants of what he had done with his friends.

* * *

The next week, George was proven wrong. He had had an uneventful day up until someone grabbed his shoulder and called his name. Turning around, he was surprised to see Esteban, who he didn't know that well and didn't speak to much. The tall Frenchman seemed nice enough, but George just didn't have much of a relationship with him.

"Hey, Esteban, can I help you with something?" George asked, offering a polite smile.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you are free tonight?" Esteban asked, seeming laid back.

Off the top of his head, he couldn't think of anything that would make him busy that night, so he truthfully answered no. He figured there was going to be an invitation to get a drink or go somewhere with a few of the other younger members of the grid, which was what often came after 'are you busy?'

That was not what came afterwards though.

Instead, Esteban confidently and casually asked, "can you teach me how to finger Lance? I've heard you're good at that and every time we have sex, he doesn't seem to enjoy me fingering him."

George felt like he had just been hit by a bus, and then run over by another bus afterwards. Up until that exact moment, he had no idea that Esteban and Lance were not straight and also apparently together, or at least sexually active with one another. Then there was the fact that Esteban Ocon, who he barely knew, was asking him for sex advice to use on somebody else who he barely knew. It also crossed his mind that somebody had apparently told other people about his talents with his hands, but he figured that was a problem for another time and that maybe he should stop staring at Esteban with his mouth hanging open.

"Uh, you want me to what now? Like are you asking me to tell you how to do it? Or do you like, want me to finger you so you know how it feels?" George stuttered, amazed by how Esteban could so easily ask him something like that.

"Well I was hoping you could do it to him and talk me through it so I can see what I'm doing wrong," Esteban suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

George's mind finally overcame the shock that the question had brought onto him. Whoever had been talking about sleeping with him must have praised him highly if people were now asking him to be their temporary sex therapist.

"I mean, as long as it's okay with Lance then I suppose I could," George answered. He'd later have to either yell at or thank Charles for originally not being able to keep his mouth shut.

Esteban fished something out of his pocket and handed it to him. It was a hotel keycard, presumably to one of their rooms, and George wordlessly tucked it into his own pocket.

"I asked him about it yesterday. He's fine with it," the Frenchman said with an easy smile.

"...then I guess I'll be over sometime tonight," George reckoned. He was still a little surprised that he now had a reputation about being good at pleasuring men with his hands, but he supposed that wasn't the worst thing he could be known for. 

Before he left, George asked, "if you don't mind me asking, are you and Lance a couple? Or are you guys like...a friends with benefits situation?"

Esteban seemed more shy now, a small smile gracing his features as he pretended to be very interested in his sleeves all of a sudden.

"Lance is my boyfriend," he murmured, "we've been together for nearly two years."

"Ah, I see," George nodded, "I never even knew."

That was the end of their conversation, eye opening on George's part. He went to the bathroom shortly after and sat there for a bit, thinking about a few different things. He had never even had the slightest inkling that Lance and Esteban were a couple. In fact, he had thought they were simply great friends who just spent a lot of time together. Perhaps the fact that they were together better explained how close they always were and how their hands always seemed to brush against one another when they passed by.

George wondered if he'd have that type of love someday. As fun as hookups were, especially with attractive guys like Charles and Lando, he wanted to settle down someday, have someone to wake up to each morning and spend each night with. That was his wish for the long run, but right now he had an interesting night to look forward to. He would have been lying if he said the thought of watching Lance and Esteban together didn't make him excited.

Later, George found himself unsure when to go to the room number on the keycard. Esteban hadn't specified a time and George didn't have his number to call and ask when was a good time. Eventually he decided to just wander on over, and if nobody was there, then he'd go back to his room and try again later. He walked to the door that matched the number on the key, and he swiped the key and opened the door. 

Any thoughts of him having to check back later were dashed away when he wandered into the room, finding Esteban in the middle of kissing Lance like his life depended on it. Esteban was at least still wearing his pants, whereas Lance was only in a pair of underwear that hid very little. 

George stood there and watched Esteban push Lance onto the mattress and pin him down, muttering something to him in a sultry voice. They clearly hadn't heard him come through the door, and George loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. Esteban pried himself off of Lance, wiping his face with the back of his arm and stepping towards George and beckoning him to come closer.

"Oh, you're here," Lance mused, turning his head to the side to watch George be pulled along by Esteban. 

The Frenchman tugged him onto the bed, where they sat by Lance's legs while the Canadian lay there, blushing a rosy red colour from having another person there.

"So..." George quietly began, "can you guys tell me what the problem is?"

Esteban put a hand on Lance's knee and said, "I think you can explain better than me."

Lance sat up, at first quite shy like Lando had been. He took Esteban's hand and was hesitant to look at George at first. Esteban kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear before he was able to meet George's gaze and begin talking.

"Whenever Esteban and I have sex, he prepares me with his fingers. And it does get me ready for, uh, you know, but it doesn't really feel...arousing for me," Lance admitted, glancing between Esteban and George. Esteban just watched him with a concerned smile, soothingly rubbing his thigh.

In the back of his mind, George was quite impressed with how mature they were to talk openly about problems in their relationship and ask for help with it. He also felt a little freaked out at being trusted to help solve said problem, and he asked Esteban for his side of the story mostly to stall and give himself time to come up with what he should do.

"I guess I just don't know what to do to make it more pleasurable for him, so would you teach me?" Esteban asked, curiously turning his head to George and waiting for an answer.

George hadn't come up with anything smart to say, and so he decided to just act instead. 

With a nod of his head, George firmly instructed, "Lance, lay back down. Esteban, lose your pants and get lube. I'm assuming you have some," as he pulled his own clothes off until he too was in his underwear. 

The couple followed his instructions, with Lance on his back in an instant and Esteban kicking his pants off before digging a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and tossing it in George's direction. George waited until Esteban was sitting next to him once more before saying anything further.

"Now, a lot of people see fingering as part of foreplay. And technically it is, especially in your guys' case where you're doing it to prepare for something else. But it's important to build up to it, do things like kissing your partner, not just on the lips but their body too and paying attention to where they like to be touched. So spend some time getting each other in the mood," George explained, surprised at how confident and expertly he sounded.

George shifted back a bit to let Esteban settle between Lance's legs. Despite knowing that he was there, the two only had eyes for each other as they slowly kissed, with Esteban tangling a hand into Lance's dark hair. Clearly they didn't have any issues with turning one another on, George gathered, given how easily they kissed and touched each other all over, along with the rather obvious physical reactions that pressed against the only thin layers of fabric they were still wearing.

Lance's hands roamed over Estebans back as Esteban kissed his neck, and George almost felt like he was intruding on an overly personal moment. Esteban sat up momentarily and ran a hand through his hair, winking at Lance before bending down and beginning to press soft kisses to his inner thighs.

“You’re such a tease,” Lance groaned, breaking off into a laugh when Esteban quickly leaned forward and kissed his stomach.

“You know you love it though,” Esteban tempted, his voice sweet like honey. 

Anything Lance was going to retort with was silenced by Esteban finally giving him what he wanted, dragging his tongue over the bulge in his underwear. George clenched his teeth together to try and prevent himself from letting out a needy noise. He palmed his hardening cock through his boxers and couldn’t look away as Esteban mouthed at his boyfriend’s erection, drawing out pleased sounds from Lance.

Esteban pressed a kiss to Lance’s thigh one last time before sitting up and looking expectantly over at George. That was his cue to join in, and he gripped the bottle of lube as he crawled over to sit between Lance’s legs, next to Esteban who pulled him into a quick kiss before he could say anything. His lips were soft and pliant, and George wondered how Lance managed to resist kissing Esteban in public. 

“You can, ah, take his underwear off now,” George muttered when Esteban broke away from him, slightly out of breath.

He unscrewed the cap and squeezed a generous amount of gel onto his hands while Esteban swiftly removed Lance’s boxers, teasingly trailing a hand over his stomach. 

“As I’m sure you know, you want to use lube for this and rub it on so that it gets a little less cold,” George felt a little strange narrating what he was doing but quickly settled into it.

George gently nudged Lance’s legs further apart, glancing up at his face to make sure that the Canadian was ready. When he got a frantic nod in return, George slowly pushed a finger into him, Lance breathing shakily and moaning inaudibly. Esteban watched over his shoulder.

“Don’t rush and let him get used to it,” George said, keeping still while Lance adjusted to the initial stretch.

He pressed a second finger into Lance once his breathing steadied, eliciting a drawn out whine from him.

“You have to move your fingers and find where he likes to be touched, it’s okay to be patient and take your time,” George explained. He curled his fingers upwards, searching for the spot that would make him come undone like Charles and Lando had.

“Curl your fingers like you’re telling someone to come closer,” he went on. With his free hand, he demonstrated the motion to Esteban, who nodded and watched as he stretched Lance open.

George knew he had found that spot inside him when Lance gasped loudly and attempted to push down on his hand. He continued to finger him for a few more seconds, with Esteban looming over his shoulder.

“You go ahead and try now,” George pulled his fingers out of Lance, who whined at the loss of the sensation.

He let Esteban sit where he had been and handed him the bottle of lube, hoping that he had done a good enough job explaining. Esteban did as he said, rubbing the gel onto his fingers before slowly pushing both into his lover, who moaned his name.

Esteban gazed lovingly over Lance’s body as he moved, curling his fingers like George had shown him and trying to make Lance feel good.

When Lance threw his head back and cried out, trembling, George knew that Esteban was doing it right, and felt strangely proud of himself.

Since nobody told him to leave, George stayed where he sat and watched as Esteban pulled his fingers away and took off his boxers. Lance panted heavily and gripped Esteban’s shoulders when the Frenchman pushed into him. 

George felt like he was going to faint if he just sat there and didn’t do anything as Esteban began to move his slim hips, praising Lance constantly. The Brit bit his lip and slipped his hand underneath his waistband, wrapping a hand around his dick and running his thumb over the wet head. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the couple, stroking himself in time with Esteban’s movements and finishing shortly after Esteban and Lance did. The two thanked him profusely and kissed him on the cheek, and George left feeling satisfied.

When he saw Lance wince when he sat down the next day, George couldn’t help but feel pleased to know that he helped cause that.

* * *

The next person George ended up sleeping with was Alex.

Most people might consider it weird to have sex with your best friend, but it wasn’t to them. When Alex had come up to him and asked if the rumors about his hands were true, George had simply said, “why don’t you find out for yourself?” 

George didn’t even bother asking who had told him; at this point he had just accepted his reputation.

That was why he ended up fingering Alex and then fucking him on his hands and knees, the two of them collapsing next to each other after they came. 

They were both out of breath and covered in a light layer of sweat, with Alex barely having the energy to wipe the come off of his abdomen. George closed his eyes and inhaled deeply for a few seconds, coming down from the sexual high he had been on.

“George Russell, your fingers are magical,” Alex whispered, looking over at him and nudging his side with his elbow.

“So I’ve been told,” George grinned back at him.

A silent moment passed before Alex asked, “I don’t know how to ask this without sounding like an asshole, but why do you sleep around like this? Is it just for fun or are you avoiding your feelings for somebody?”

George crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. It was a fair question, one he had even asked himself subconsciously from time to time. He still felt subtly annoyed at Alex for asking though, as it forced him to confront things he had been repressing for a while.

“I’m a horny twenty-something year old, Alex, and so are you, that’s why we just did that, and that’s why I said yes when other people asked me to have sex with them,” George insisted. Technically he wasn’t lying, but he also wasn’t telling the entire truth.

“I mean yeah you’re right, but there’s more to it than that,” Alex said softly, “I always see you sighing and giving your teammate all these pining glances that you do a bad job of hiding. While it’s fun to hookup and not have any strings attached, you owe it to yourself to be forward with your feelings.” 

“What do you mean by that?” George was puzzled, and he raised an eyebrow as he turned over on his side to face Alex.

“I mean you should stop denying your feelings for Nicholas, which I know now exist because you didn’t even object to that part. But anyways, you should talk to him about it. A genuine relationship would be so much more fulfilling than hooking up with your colleagues,” Alex explained to him, his tone concerned.

George sighed and wished he had an easy way out of this. Alex was right, he was in denial of his feelings for his damn cute teammate, and having one night stands had helped to take his mind off of it.

“Okay, you’re right. But it’s a little ironic that you’re saying this to me after hooking up with me,” George teased him, recalling the way Alex had cried and begged him for more just a few minutes ago.

Alex laughed and said, “I realize that. Promise me you’ll talk to him though?”

“I’ll try to,” was all George sighed in response.

He spent the rest of the night trying to come up with what to say to Nicholas and debating if he should even try to confess his feelings. In his heart of hearts he knew that he should and that Alex would most likely go all disappointed parent mode on him if he didn't, and so George sat down with a pen and paper and tried to write down what he wanted to say.

Unfortunately he was no poet, and everything he got down on the paper sounded laughably stupid or straight up incomprehensible. George groaned in frustration and crumpled the paper up in his hand, tossing it in the general direction of the trashcan in his room and not even caring when he heard it hit the ground instead. The pen was carelessly dropped to the ground too, and George was about ready to hide his face in his pillow and scream when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Maybe there was some high power watching out for him, or maybe his teammate just had an impeccable sense of timing, but George pulled out his phone to see that Nicholas had texted him.

 **do you want to go hang out in the hotel lobby with me for a bit? we can grab a coffee or something and chat. I get it if youre busy, was just feeling a bit bored haha** , Nicholas had sent him.

George froze, unable to type anything back for a second while he contemplated what he should say. In his head he could picture Alex reprimanding him for not going, and that thought was enough to get him up and shoving his shoes on before texting back, **sure, sounds fun :) I'll see you in a few minutes.**

Now that he had a great opportunity to tell Nicholas about his feelings, he panicked momentarily over not knowing what to say. His attempts to come up with something specific had been futile, and so he was going to have to wing it and say whatever came to mind in the moment.

A few minutes later, he was seated in one of the expensive looking armchairs in the hotel lobby, with Nicholas sitting next to him and sipping some drink he had gotten before George had showed up.

George didn't know how to bring up what he wanted to say, and was left awkwardly sitting there for a few minutes, with Nicholas doing most of the talking while he nervously fiddled with his watch. He didn't mind listening to him. Nicholas was charming, nice, and a generally nice person to be around, and he apparently was very observant too, picking up that something was bothering George.

"Are you alright? You look really stressed out," Nicholas inquired, tapping his fingers absentmindedly along the side of his cup.

“Oh, I’m fine. I just...” George trailed off, taking a breath before diving headfirst into a the conversation he had put off for a while, “can I talk to you about something a bit personal?” 

Nicholas nodded, “of course.”

He pushed aside all his anxious thoughts and worries that this would end terribly and decided to just get on with it. Besides, maybe it would end better than he thought it would.

“We have become pretty good friends from working together, and I really like being around you and talking to you,” George began, “I hope that you view me as a friend too. The thing is, I want to be more than a friend to you. It would be flattery for me to think you would want that too, so I guess this is me confessing that I really like you and I understand if you want to just be friends, or coworkers or something.”

He was blushing by the time he was finished and willed his cheeks to cool down, though it was to no avail. 

Nicholas looked at him with a fairly neutral expression that made George all the more anxious. If he looked visibly disgusted or even visibly excited, then at least it would cue George in on what his reaction would be like.

“You sound very convinced that I’m going to reject you,” Nicholas commented, offering him a smile.

George raised an eyebrow and said, “well yeah, I assumed that you didn’t see me as anything more than a friend...but if you’re implying what I think you’re implying, would you want to go out sometime? Like on a date?”

He held his breath as Nicholas let out his stupidly adorable laugh, confused again about what he was going to say.

Nicholas shifted closer to him and put his hand over George’s. 

“Why do you think I wanted you to come here with me tonight?” Nicholas said, and George felt himself break out into the biggest smile.

* * *

There were many ‘firsts’ in his and Nicholas’ relationship; their first date, first time holding hands, first kiss, even their first disagreement. It was nice to take things slow and enjoy getting to know one another, and George's favourite thing to do quickly became cuddling with Nicholas after a long day.

As sweet as the memories of things like their first kiss and first date were, George personally loved a different _first_ more than all the others. For a while, the only not-so-innocent things they did together involved hand jobs and getting on their knees in front of each other, until Nicholas asked him a certain question one evening while they lay cuddled up in bed together.

"Are all those things I heard about you being good at fingering people true?" Nicholas asked, with one arm around George's shoulders. It was a bit out of the blue, and George wondered what had prompted him to ask.

"Judging by the reactions of the people I've slept with before, I guess I would say yes," George responded, winking up at him.

Nicholas flushed a pink hue ever so slightly and asked, "who did you sleep with?"

George didn't respond at first. He saw a great opportunity in front of him, and he rolled over to straddle Nicholas' waist and captured his lips in a kiss. Nicholas gladly reciprocated and ran his hands down George's sides, gripping his waist.

"First, I fucked Charles," George hummed, undoing the buttons on Nicholas' shirt and teasingly pushing it off his shoulders, "and he couldn't keep his mouth shut and blabbed about it to Lando."

George casually pulled of his own shirt and let it fall off the bed before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Nicholas' chest, lavishing his collarbone with attention before sitting up again and saying, "so then I fingered Lando and made him come with only two fingers."

Nicholas' inhaled sharply and George was pleased to feel him getting hard underneath him, himself reacting quite similarly. Pushing the sheets away, George crawled off his lap to it between his legs, slowly pulling Nicholas' pants down and letting him kick them off the rest of the way.

"And after that, Esteban asked me to show him how to finger Lance. Did you know they were a couple? I didn't until then," George talked with ease. He tantalizingly brushed his hand over the bulge in Nicholas' underwear, delighting in the quiet sounds that his boyfriend let out. He lightly touched him for a few seconds before sliding his own pants off too.

"I did just that, and ended up watching Esteban rail Lance into next week," George purred. A shiver ran through him as he recalled the memory, and he then took Nicholas' underwear off, leaving him entirely on display like someone from a renaissance painting. Perhaps most people in Renaissance paintings didn't have the impressive erection that Nicholas did though, and George took the Canadian's dick in his hand and stroked him lazily, wanting to tease him before going any further.

"And lastly, I hooked up with Alex. He normally looks pretty cute, but the sight of him on his hands and knees begging to get fucked is a real treat," George finished with a fond smile, "and now I'm with you, my _boyfriend._ "

Nicholas moaned softly as George rubbed the head of his cock, the younger then quickly getting rid of his boxers and granting himself a moment of relief by touching himself in time with stroking Nicholas.

"Will you do that to me?" Nicholas pleaded in a quiet, desperate tone. George then took his hand off him and managed to retrieve his bottle of lube and crawl back between Nicholas legs in record time, uncapping the bottle before he answered.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do," George whispered as he coated his fingers in lube. Nicholas willingly parted his legs and let out the most beautiful sound when George pressed a finger into him.

George silenced him with a kiss when he pushed his second finger in, sitting still and letting Nicholas calm down before beginning to move his fingers. He knew what he was doing as he stretched Nicholas opened and quickly found that magic spot inside him, but it felt different from every other time he had been intimate with someone. It wasn't just a hookup with someone who he had no romantic feelings for and would leave shortly after; it was a genuine, loving experience with someone he was head over heels for, and George felt his heart overflow with emotions as he worked Nicholas open with his fingers.

"Oh my god, people were definitely right about your fingers," Nicholas moaned, squeezing his eyes shut for a second as George continued to massage his prostate.

"Glad to live up to my reputation," George teased, curling his fingers inside him one last time before pulling his hand away and squeezing more of the gel onto his hand, slicking up his dick and looking up at Nicholas to check that he was alright with what George wanted to do.

"Fuck me, please," Nicholas mewled, his toned body aching for George's touch.

George didn't have to be told twice, and he pushed into Nicholas, groaning at the feeling of his tight heat around his cock. He slowly moved his hips at first, keeping his hands on Nicholas' waist to help keep him steady. Nicholas let out soft noises with every thrust and clutched at George's back with one hand, the other coming to rest on George's shoulder.

Nicholas mindlessly begged for more, and George complied, setting a faster pace that had him panting and gradually becoming louder and louder. He leaned down and kissed at Nicholas' neck as he pushed into him, and Nicholas tilted his head back to give him better access to the soft skin, some of which was decorated with stubble that George was obsessed with rubbing his nose against.

"I love you so much," Nicholas moaned, digging his nails into George's skin as he came onto his chest. 

George was at a loss for words and continued to fuck Nicholas until he too came, spilling inside him and pulling out a couple seconds later. He lay down beside him, feeling worn out and also incredibly blissful. Nicholas seemed to feel the same, giving George the most relaxed smile and taking his hand into his own.

"I love you too," George finally breathed out, nosing at his jaw and snuggling up against him.

After accidentally gaining a reputation at being good with his hands, George had finally ended up with what he wanted, who he wanted, and the most fulfilling connection he had ever had with another person. Maybe he should thank Charles' loud, horny mouth for being the one to kick the whole wild story off, for if Charles hadn't sparked his reputation, George may not have ever gotten the push he needed from Alex. 

George wasn't too concerned with his friends talking about his sex life anymore. He had some equally interesting things he could have shared about them if they leaked anything to the public, like the fact that Charles loved the cowgirl position, Lando cried when he came, Lance wore tight magenta underwear, and Alex had a thing for being submissive in the bedroom.

Their getting together story may have been a little unconventional, but George truly wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yeah so that's that :^) let me know if you want to see more low budget amateur pornos from me lol.
> 
> you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon :)


End file.
